Kiss
by R5 is my life
Summary: Ally has no inspiration for a song she needs to write for Austin. So they spend the night watching movies, singing, doing their favorite activities and sharing unknown-to-each-other stories, getting even closer in the process. But Austin has his own problem. He likes Ally, more than a friend. His feelings for her burst out that night... (full summary inside. title may change)
1. Chapter 1

Kiss (Part 1)

Rating: K (would be different if full stories were mentioned. May change if more of the stories are revealed later)

Summary: Ally has no inspiration for a song she needs to write for Austin. So they spend the night watching movies, singing, doing their favorite activities and sharing unknown-to-each-other stories, getting even closer in the process. But Austin has his own problem. He likes Ally, more than a friend. His feelings for her burst out that night, and he waits to see how she feels. Are the meant to be just friends or more? (will be added to my A&A oneshots)

* * *

Austin and Ally were currently in the practice room, writing a song. Fortunately, they could work on it the whole night. Unfortunately though, it was due tomorrow, no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Come on Austin!" Ally sighed, exasperated, hands thrown in the air. Austin had been playing video games for the past hour, placing all the work on to Ally's shoulders.

"Hang on a sec," Austin muttered, rapidly pressing buttons on his controller. "I'm almost there." As the screen flashed a message, (You won!), Austin smiled and yelled in delight, finally putting the controller down, joining Ally at the piano.

"Now that you're finally here, can we please get to work? I've been sitting here for an hour."

Austin rolled his eyes playfully at his songwriter. "Yes, ma'am. Work it is."

Ally stifled a giggle, turning back to her book. "I don't have many ideas. Just few lines of different songs. They're here in my book..." Ally stopped, arms outstretched, book in her hands. She wasn't sure if she could trust anyone, not even Austin with her book.

"C'mon Ally! You can trust me. Plus, you can watch me. It's not like you're not in the room sitting next to me."

Ally reluctantly handed her beloved book over to Austin.

There, on the one page he was allowed to read, were the following lyrics:

_Baby, tell me would it change?_  
_I'm afraid you'll run away._  
_If I tell you what I've wanted to tell you._  
_Yeah... _**(1)**

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._  
_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_  
_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah. _**(2)**

_But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"_  
_I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"_  
_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else _**(3)**

"These are really good, Alls!" Austin exclaimed, smiling at his songwriter.

All of a sudden, everything besides Ally disappeared. All he could see was her smile, her pink lips taunting him. Her eyes, sparkling up at him, full of wonder. He inwardly groaned. He couldn't hide his true feelings about Ally much longer. He was going to break soon.

He was shaken out of his Ally-word by said girl waving her hand in front of his face, asking if he was okay. He smiled at her, replying that he was fine; just thinking.

She shook of his strange behavior, taking her book back. "Thanks, but this is all I have. I don't have any more ideas. No inspiration."

"Well, we'll just have to find some, won't we?" Austin questioned, winking at his friend.

A corner of her mouth twitched upwards, creating a half smile on her face.

* * *

To find inspiration, they watched their favorite movies, did their favorite things, and told stories that the others had never heard before; both sad and funny. They even sang together, but nothing.

Although Ally didn't find inspiration for a song, she was glad to learn more about Austin. Now she knew he wasn't always the happy-go-lucky boy she knows. He hadn't been outgoing his life. One story in specific stuck with her.

_"I used to live in Colorado when I was younger. I grew up with skiing and snowboarding, not swimming and surfing. The years leading up to my ninth birthday were great. Then everything went down hill from there. My best friend, Carl, stopped talking to me. Instead, he took to making fun of me and telling "the popular kids" all my secrets, the one's I trusted him with. It got worse and worse..._

_..._

_Eventually, we moved to Florida, where I met Dez and everything changed; everything was great. Then I had a normal life until I met you. That's when I knew everything'd be okay, no matter what happened to me in the past." _**(4)**

She know held one of his deepest secret that only his parents and Dez knew. She felt honored that he trusted her that much to tell her one of his deepest secrets, if not his deepest. Also, she got to see the great Austin Moon cry. The only time she's seen him cry; reliving one of the worst times in his (to his fans) seemingly always perfect life.

She sat and comforted him until he was calm enough to talk again.

o.O.o

The story of Ally's that stuck out to Austin the most made him think a little bit differently about her. She was even stronger than he thought.

_I was 7 when I fell in love with singing and songwriting. I was at my grandparents' house when it happened. They gave me my book so I could express my feelings that were buried deep down inside of me. The scribbles about my feelings became songs._

_..._

_I was around 10, when my dad told me I should show my songwriting and singing talents to the world. I was about to go onstage to audition for a talent competition at the mall when I threw up. From that day on, everything made me nervous. Starting then..._

_..._

_But like you said, when I met you, I knew everything'd be okay._ **(5)**

Austin was, like Ally was, honored to hold this secret, that only Trish and Ally's mom and dad knew. He felt like they grew closer, strengthened the bond between them even more, in just this one night.

Austin looked down at the petite songwriter wrapped in his arms. A few tears still trailing down her face made her even more beautiful to Austin, if that was even possible.

It was then that he knew his bottled-up feelings for Ally had to come out.

So taking a deep breath, he lowered his face to Ally's, placing his lips against the girl-of-his-dreams's lips, needing her to know how he felt, no matter how she felt about him.

He pulled away a few seconds later, heart pounding, cheeks flushed, and looked into her eyes, awaiting her response.

* * *

(1) Last First Kiss by 1D

(2) All Too Well by Taylor Swift

(3) I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes

(4) Kind of a sneak peek into a story I'm writing with my friend. What were Austin and Ally's lives truly like before they met? What secrets have they never told? The rest of this story and others will be revealed in the fanfiction. Would you guys be interested in reading it? :)

(5) same as number 4

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by Tuesday.

~R5 is my life


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know.

**This story will have one more chapter. It's half way done; I may post it soon.**

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
